


11:42 on the night of March the 27th

by disgraceRavenclaw



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: "im like gonna cry, ??? making a comeback, ??? possessed Arthur's face a little bit too, Arthur lovers beware, Blood, Hospitals, I love arthur too, Short One Shot, and I love making him hurt and also die, and Mystery only bit off his arm, but like, but nosebleeds, haha im legally blonde trash, ive got BLOOD COMIN OUTTA MY NOSE", like this is really short, ok not gore, or...?, so is ??? really gone, sorrynotsorry, there it is, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgraceRavenclaw/pseuds/disgraceRavenclaw
Summary: Only a certain kind of people can handle being possessed. Not everyone who get possessed is one of those people. This includes Arthur.





	11:42 on the night of March the 27th

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY IM REALLY SORRY I JUST FELT ANGSTY AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR ANGST I MIGHT MAKE A SERIES OF JUST ANGST

Lewis sat next to a hospital bed, surrounded by beeping machinery and cords. His team mate, Arthur, lay still, tubes and wires connected to different parts of his body. Lewis stared at his solemn face as the beeping continued in the background. He sighed, and gripped the rail on the side of the bed. He leaned forward, brushing a dark lock of hair away from Arthur's face. Arthur didn't flinch. Lewis sighed, and kept his eyes locked on Arthur. Arthur's skin was pale, and his eyes were sunken and dark. His chest rose and fell slowly and lightly as the shallow breaths came and went. He was on the verge of death, and Lewis could feel it. 

The symptoms began showing a month ago, and Lewis ignored them, even taking joy in them occasionally, as he and Arthur had still a ways to go towards rekindling the friendship they had lost after the accident in the cave. Arthur would get crazy headaches, and become extremely hungry even after eating large amounts of food. Lewis remembered it clearly.

A loud slamming noise caught Lewis' attention late during the night. Being dead, Lewis didn't exactly need sleep, so most nights were spent watching various new netflix shows. Lewis got up to investigate the sound. He entered the kitchen to check on the noise, and saw Arthur standing in the fridge doorway, drinking straight out of a 2 liter bottle of sprite. After the bottle was emptied of a third of it's contents, Arthur screwed the cap back on and put it back, pulling a tub of butter out of the fridge. Lewis watched Arthur assemble two pieces of toast. Then 4. Then 8. Soon, the entire loaf of bread had been toasted and buttered, and stacked hazardously on a paper plate. 

Arthur lifted the plate up and carried it to the dining room table. He walked past Lewis on his way, ignoring him. Lewis floated over to Arthur. "Arthur, why did you make so much toast?" He didn't get a reply for a while, as Arthur was busy stuffing pieces of toast in his mouth, but he answered with a short "Hungry," in between slices. Lewis had never seen Arthur as insanely hungry as he was a few weeks before he was hospitalized. 

Despite the copious amounts of food, Arthur was constantly devoid of energy. He would whine when asked to get up from the couch unless it was to eat. "Are you guys sure i'm not pregnant?" He would joke, "Because I feel like i'm eating for two." However, as the weeks continued, his symptoms became more apparent. Arthur was grouchy and tired almost all the time, and even eating became too much of a chore. When he was forced to go places, he would complain about headaches and his knees and arm feeling weak. Vivi was concerned, but Lewis just felt annoyed. That is, until things really started getting bad.

The first hospital visit was for something they thought was unrelated; a nosebleed. He had tripped and fell on his face, and his nose was bleeding furiously. They went to the doctor's and thankfully, his nose wasnt broken. However, after the tear had healed, the nosebleeds continued. Once a day. Once an hour. Soon it became a trend. Arthur had trouble walking correctly, and on his right arm, he couldn't grasp anything with his fingers. He fainted every time he stood up. He complained about migraines that split his head in two, and insatiable hunger that left him curled up in hunger pains. Vivi and lewis collectively decided enough was enough, and Arthur was admitted into the hospital.  
The doctors tested Arthur for everything; for an infection, for a parasite, for high blood pressure, but he appeared to be sick for no reason. They did everything they could. They treated the symptoms but they could never find the cause. Arthur was slowly dying. 

Back to the present. Lewis, being dead already, could tell when someone was dying, and right now, Arthur didn't exactly have much time left. Lewis gave him a day, at the most. Vivi was terrified that, not having the incentives Lewis had to return as a poltergeist, Arthur would return as a lesser ghost that could not communicate, or wouldn't return at all. Lewis was just terrified for Arthur. Dying was such a terrifying experience, and Lewis knew it well. He wished he could have warned Arthur about it before Arthur became unresponsive. Lewis wished he could have said more things than that. 

"Moron."

Lewis looked up in surprise. He glanced around, looking for the voice he didn't recognize. It was quiet, and incredibly weak. Suddenly, Arthur's chest convulsed for a short moment. "Down here," he rasped. Lewis looked down at Arthur in disbelief. He sounded unlike himself. And he was actually responsive. His eyes remained closed but his eyebrows were furrowed tightly together.

"Arthur-" Lewis began, but was swiftly interrupted. "Save it, you clunky skeleton behemoth." Lewis was taken aback at the statement. Arthur opened his eyes, and they were bright green with a black sclera. "I ain't the guy you're look for," he pushed. Lewis recognized those eyes from somewhere. "You're not Arthur."

The entity chuckled. "No, no i'm not. Arthur's a fuckin Moron. This is all his fault. I failed all because of him." Lewis glared at him. "What do you mean?" Arthur- or whatever was controlling him, let out a snide laugh, followed by an indignified cough. "You shouldn't have died the way you did. That wasn't the plan."

"What plan?" Lewis prompted. "Hey," the green eyed spirit replied, "I already failed anyway, might as well spill the beans. I've been lookin' for a new meat suit to control for years now, and when your group came into my cave, I knew you were the one. You're fucking 7 feet tall. You're a wall of pure muscle. The perfect body. You're strong enough to hold a spirit in ya. Well, you were. Then Arthur fucked it up." Lewis felt hot rage engulfing his body. If this spirit didn't hurry up and explain what the fresh hell was going on, he was gonna lose it.

"He didn't grab you."

"What?" Lewis growled.

"I was gonna grab you. Drag you back and strangle you. Make sure the body was all in one piece. But I didn't get this idiot possessed all the way, no, I was too eager. And the moron refused to curl his fingers. He didn't wanna choke you. So we just pushed you into the spikes-" He was interrupted by another coughing fit. Lewis looked at him in shock. Arthur wasn't his murderer. It was this thing.

"And now," it resumed, "I'm stuck in this pathetic little bone bag. I was usin him as my scrawny twig puppet, this wasn't a permanent deal. But i still got stuck with the idiot that took my shot away from me, and he wasn't strong enough to handle it. And now, we're both rottin away like corpses, all cause he didn't want to kill you. What a coward."  
Lewis stood up. "Stop. Stop saying that." the spirit grinned. "Make me, Godzilla. You'd never lay a hand on your pal while he's dying. I know you're too chicken." Lewis stared at him, holding his tongue in a silent rage. The spirit's eyes flickered shut. Suddenly, the room felt so much more empty.

Arthur was pronounced dead at 11:42 on the night of March the 27th.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd go back and read it again so u catch the subtle hints


End file.
